


On Symbiosis and Parasitism

by Borlaaq (orphan_account)



Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Implied Consent, Kinda, Partial Mind Control, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, im not gonna help its just smut, not many fics here i see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: How did she end up being fucked by a Black Spirit anyway? She can’t think because he’s suddenly leaning down, teeth grazing her neck. Her head spins and his laugh echos in her skull.Probably because he’s so damn hot. And definitely not because he’s in her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more of them. Love this gross evil ghost alien.

“Hurry up! Someone’s gonna catch us.” 

“Can’t resist me?” 

She rolls her eyes as the Black Spirit laughs, dark and cold. His claws are digging into her wrists as he pins them above her head. The back alley is empty but they are still in a busy city. His cloak has most of her covered, but she shivers from both the cold, stone wall she’s pressed against and his cold, otherworldly touch. 

How did she end up being fucked by a Black Spirit anyway? She can’t think because he’s suddenly leaning down, teeth grazing her neck. Her head spins and his laugh echos in her skull. 

Probably because he’s so damn  _ hot _ . And definitely  _ not  _ because  _ he’s in her head. _

The Black Spirit presses his knee between her legs, claws moving from her wrists to weave under her clothing. She arcs into him, cursing. His claws dig in, leaving marks across her back, abdomen and hips, before he pulls up her tunic and turns his attention to her breasts. He rough with her and she groans in pleasure, head tossed back and cheek pressed against the cool stone. She loops her arms around his neck, fists curled around the fabric of his torn cloak. He chuckles and the sound seems to vibrate within her. 

There is no doubt in her mind he’s using her, that he’s evil, but she can’t bring herself to care when his teeth tease her nipple. 

“Hurry,” she hisses again, lifting her leg up to wrap around his long torso. 

“So needy,” he breathes, twisting one of nipples between his claws. She moans, tugging at his cloak. 

“You’re the one who started all this.” 

The Black Spirit’s other hand slips under her pants from the back, pushing them down as he squeezes her ass. He is possessive and hungry, as always, but somehow he remains in control. He’s always the one that initiates, wanting to feel the dark energy that’s building inside of her. His work, he once said. She can’t say no and doesn’t want to think about why. 

She shifts to help him remove her pants, pulling one leg out so the hang haphazardly around her ankle tightened around his waist. He gives a growl of satisfaction and he leans back to look at her. His eyes glow brightly from under his hood, a predator admiring his prey. His claws leave her breast to slip between her legs. 

“So wet,” he purrs, leaning in to bite her neck. She presses herself into his hand, a low hiss coming from her throat. His claws stroke her slit, teasing her open to just barely touch her clit. 

Growing impatient and anxious about getting caught, she reaches down down between them to find his cock. He growls, realizing what she’s up to and let’s go of her ass to pin her hands above her head.

“Hey now, you’ve gotten this far listening to me so just be a good girl a bit longer,” his voice is dark and deep; she shudders at the sound, goosebumps rising as she gives her hips jerk forward. He rewards her by rubbing her clit before carefully dipping a finger inside of her. He works on stretching her to accommodate him, thumb drawing circles around her clit. She whines, foot digging into his back as she tries to keep her balance with the other foot on the ground. 

She can feel his cock against her leg as it comes out of his slit and she rubs her thigh against it to coax it to fullness. He gives a guttural sound of pleasure and it makes heat pool in her lower stomach. She knows he’s dangerous but maybe that’s what makes this so satisfying. They  _ need _ each other.

The Black Spirit hooks her other leg around his waist and she looks down at his erection pressed between them with hooded eyes. She licks her lips. 

“Are you gonna get to it yet or…” her voice is quieter — desperate instead of irritated. 

He laughs again, deep in his chest, “Perhaps making you so strong so fast has made you  _ too _ impatient.”

“Look at how hard you are. I could walk away and leave you like this if I wanted.” 

“But you won’t,” he taunts, a hand cupping her breast as he leans down to lick her nipple. 

She shifts her hips, rubbing her cunt up the length of his erection. It throbs at the touch and he lets out a hiss, biting her nipple. He lets go of her hands that he had pinned above her so he can grab her ass, pulling her up. 

“Fine, fine,” he teases with a toothy smirk. She reaches down between them to help line him up with her entrance and, without so much as a warning, he gives a sharp thrust into her. She moans sharply as he fills her to the brim, stretching her even after his own preparations. She’s always surprised at how big every part of him is, especially when she remembers how he first looked. 

He lets out a throaty grunt as she clenches around his cock and presses his face against her neck. He’s cold and hot all at once and she clings to him desperately as he starts to move. She nearly forgets they’re in a back alley as he thrusts into her, making her see stars. She can feel his power and it’s intoxicating, making her dizzy. 

He can feel it too and his collected demeanor starts to slip as his thrusts become erratic. His growling like an animal in heat, holding her tightly and his aura glows brighter. They never last too long when they’re going at it like this because their mingling energy is just too much. He digs his claws into her hips, helping her meet his thrusts. They muffle their own moans against each other and she can feel him throbbing inside of her. 

“Cum.” He says suddenly, voice husky. 

She doesn’t know how he does it but the command alone makes her orgasm like a spell. She curses as she shudders and she can hear him laugh. He follows as she tightens around him, milking him. He bites into her neck to mute his rough groans. 

He holds her tightly as they both catch their breath. Once her legs stop quivering he unwinds himself from her setting her back on the ground. He says nothing and before she can even comprehend, he’s gone. 

She blinks at the place he was and then feels the hot mess of too-thick-to-be-human cum drip down her legs. 

“You’re just gonna leave me like this?” She curses. 

The only reply is his laugh in the back her head and then his smooth voice, “Better hurry, I think someone is coming.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind only becomes foggier the stronger the Black Spirit gets. His requests get worse, turning into demands. She almost doesn’t notice it at first — how his commands start to become darker until he starts to tell her to kill more than just orcs and bandits. It’s a political assassination, he suggests, and she doesn’t understand exactly why he has such a hate for Celpheon. 

“I won’t,” she says firmly. 

The Black Spirit cocks his head to the side, cocky grin never faltering, “Oh? You’re going to refuse  _ now _ ?” His voice is taunting.

“I have no interest in upsetting the political balance.” 

“You don’t? What about all the other things we’ve done together. This is hardly the first.”

His words set a feeling of dread off in the pit of her stomach. He’s right and she hates it. She crosses her arms, biting her lip. 

“I refuse to be bullied by you. This is wrong.” She tries her best to sound strong but her head hurts and his grin drops ever so briefly. 

He growls and leans in, face inches from hers. Tendrils of inky black smoke twirl around her. She doesn’t flinch even when he hooks a sharp claw under her chin. “Did you forget? You’re nothing without me. I practically  _ made _ you.” 

“So why can’t you do it yourself?” She sneers, jerking her head away. 

The Black Spirit snarls, “You’re playing a dangerous game but I’m a nice guy. I’ll give you a little reminder.” 

The shadowy tendrils lunge forward like snakes, grabbing onto her wrists and legs to hold her still. She hisses, struggling before he grasps both sides of her face between his claws. His energy burns, heat pulsing from where he’s touching her. He pulls her head up so she meets his gaze. Her face is hardened and she wants to spit at him. His eyes bore into hers and he holds her tightly so she can’t look away. There’s a cold sensation at the back of her head and it slowly creeps forward. She tries to yell at him but her head spins and then she’s on her knees. The darkness moves up her arms and legs, holding her down. She manages to let out a sharp hiss and the Black Spirit laughs, stroking her hair.

“Calm down or you’ll just make it harder on yourself.”

Then the images start. Flashes of her target and what they did. The upset in Calpheon and it’s slums. The city is already at war with itself – the drastic separation of the poor and the rich leaves no hope for those condemned to the slums. She doesn’t know who’s thoughts these are but suddenly it’s her own past and it feels like his claws are raking through her memories, shifting through it. Her own struggles before him – of being weak and lost. She had been poor too and the slums remind her of home. 

“Stop.” She gasps as she tries to remember what she is even trying to say no to. His touch is burning, fingers brushing her ears and tracing her lips and jaw. She tries to squeeze her eyes shut up realizes she can’t. 

Then, a memory she didn’t even know he had: the Black Spirit saving her at Goma-Naru. The same heat of his inky darkness wrapping around her and pulling her from danger. His voice whispering in her ear, almost desperately, begging her to get up –  _ to live _ . She feels something and she’s unsure if it’s from him or her, an emotion close to devotion — to love. It startles her but before she can even comprehend it, more feelings rush over her. Her arousal is suddenly amplified by a feeling of need. She lets out a low whimper as the feeling of his darkness clouds her mind. It’s like he’s all around her, inside and out. She has to remind herself to breathe, her legs shaking.

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” He taunts, tendrils pushing under her clothing just barely. He hadn’t intended to get so worked up; he just meant to show her who was boss but now his cock is starting to harden in his slit, pushing to come out. She still looks so mad that it drives him crazy. He knows he’s putting his own feelings in her head and the whole arousal thing is an accident but he can work with it. 

“I...” she struggles past the fog in her mind, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her legs as his tendrils tease up her back and down her thighs. “I won’t kill them.” She finally manages to gasp out. 

He hums, surprised. She’s strong and he  _ loves _ it. He jerks her head back up to look at him; his other hand balling her hair into his fist and tugging. “Not the answer I was looking for. Don’t you remember?  We’re  _ friends _ .” He kneels to meet her eyes. “You helped me so much, why don’t you return the favor?” His voice is a dark purr and it makes her shudder. 

The shadows spread her legs slightly and he puts a clawed hand on her thigh. She can feel his breath next to her ear and he draws his teeth across the tip. She feels indebted to him and it's only amplified as he draws his long tongue across her lips in a sort of mock kiss. She’s dazed, dizzy with emotions that are only part her own. 

“I need you…” he coos, voice husky, “Don’t you need me too?” 

His words light a fire in her chest and she can’t remember what they were even fighting about. She wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for him. She nods, mouth dry and he notices her swaying. He’s used to using humans but suddenly he’s concerned he’s gone too far. Most of his kin go until their host is completely lost. He doesn’t want to lose her, not yet and maybe not ever. 

He presses his forehead to hers, claws running down her arms. “Hey...focus on my energy. It will all make sense soon.” He feels her energy start to meld with his as she steadies herself and it makes his cock twitch. His tendrils work on undressing her as he stands back up, his hand brushing her hair from her face. 

Her head is spinning and all she can focus on is him. Every one of her senses is working on overdrive and he fills them all. Each touch of his shadow magic feels like a shock of pleasure and it’s almost too much. She struggles, trying to free her hands so she can do  _ something _ . He just watches her with a chuckle. 

“Let me touch you,” she whispers when struggling has no effect. 

He lets out a satisfied growl, “If you insist.” He reaches down and into his slit, pulling out his cock. She immediately leans forward, unsure exactly what has gotten into her, but she wants so badly to show him she’s thankful. He purrs deeply, petting her hair as she nuzzles his cock. Even with her hands still held down by his magic, she leaves a trail of kisses and licks up to the head of his member. He praises her in a murmur, fingers rubbing her ears. The shadowy tendrils rub up her legs, teasing around her entrance as another set make their way to cradle her breasts. She inhales sharply and he takes the moment to push his cock into her mouth. 

“Good girl,” he gasps out when she starts to suck. She looks up at him, eyes hooded. He holds the back of her head so that he can thrust into her mouth and she groans around him. His tendrils pull and pinch her nipples, inky black clinging to her heated flesh. Between her legs, the shadows spread her lips, curling around her clit while more pushes inside her. She moans loudly, muffled by his cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. Drool drips down her chin and he wipes it away with his thumb. 

Her mind is empty besides him. Every feeling is doubled, making her hypersensitive. She can feel his feelings and her own. They’re emotions and desires are mixed, amplified, and The Black Spirit hadn’t expected it to be so strong. He fucks her mouth, leaning over her and holding her close. She sucks him, running her tongue across every inch of his cock she can reach. Her thighs are quivering as his shadows cling to her, twisting and pulsing inside her cunt. 

He can barely control himself, knowing exactly where to move his tendrils and her knowing exactly how to move her mouth because of their melded energy and minds. He knows she’s close too with her voice hoarse and low and body shaking. He grunts, pressing her closer to him so he press his cock deeper into mouth. She groans, exhaling sharply from her nose as his shadows press deeper inside of her. She’s full to the brim, her cunt clenching and her mind spinning. 

“Can you feel it? I’m about to cum,” he growls, slowing his thrusts pressing himself as deep into her throat as he can. She whimpers with a slight nod, swallowing around him as his tendrils turn their attention to rubbing her clit while keeping her cunt spread wide and dripping. His cock jerks in her mouth and she runs her tongue across the head. He holds her still, tugging on her hair as he cums into her mouth with a grunt. She swallows it down greedily, a moan pushing out of her throat as the mixture of his feelings and the tendrils bring her over the edge too. 

He holds her there, face pressed to his crotch, while they both catch their breath. After he calms himself down, his smoky shadows recede, leaving behind a mess of residue. He pulls himself from her mouth gently. Her eyes are hooded and there’s a new kind of darkness to them. He finds himself staring – smitten. 

She tries to stand, shaking, but he suddenly picks her up and cradles her. “Let's get you cleaned up…” he murmurs.

“Help me pick out a nice dress. We have an assassination to do tonight too.”

He chuckles, deep in his throat. “Oh yes, we do,” he purrs.


End file.
